Love-story?
by emsallthat
Summary: Każda dziewczyna marzy o księciu na białym koniu, który pokochałby ją od pierwszego wejrzenia. Ale czy w życiu zdarza się takie love-story? A może love-story to urwany film, wyrzuty sumienia i chęć zapadnięcia się pod ziemię z zażenowania? / AU, kanon umarł, miniaturka odkopana na dysku. Mocne M.


_Jeśli chodzi o Nakazanych - będą. Po obronie mojej pracy inżynierskiej. Tymczasem odkopana mini na dysku, możliwe, że będę coś sukcesywnie dopisywać.  
_

 _Zapominamy o Hogwarcie, Hermiona studiuje, magia nie istnieje, za to istnieje instynkt. Czyli - kanon umarł. Może Wam przypadnie do gustu._

 _ems._

* * *

 **Przypadek  
**

* * *

Ostatnia noc była jedną wielką zamazaną ciągłą. Może nie tak do końca, ale wiele rzeczy albo jej umknęło, albo zlewało się tak ze sobą, że nie umiała ich sensownie rozdzielić. I jeszcze ból głowy nie ułatwiał skupienia myśli. Jęknęła dobitnie i otworzyła oczy. Rozejrzała się zaspana i gdy jej wzrok spoczął na drugiej osobie, otworzyła usta w niemym krzyku. Wspomnienia uderzyły ją falą, nagle wszystkie, połowicznie zamazane, bezsensowne, urywki, kawałki. Dlaczego nagle poczuła wstyd? Przymknęła oczy, ale zaraz zrezygnowała z tego pomysłu, bo obrazy, które napłynęły do jej umysłu były zdecydowanie bezwstydne. Oblizała wargi, były suche, obrzmiałe, ciężkie. _Inne…_ Poczuła, jak zaczyna ją ogarniać panika. Nigdy wcześniej nie znalazła się w takiej sytuacji… Nigdy wcześniej nie była prowokatorem takiej sytuacji. Nigdy wcześniej się _z nikim nie kochała._ I to chyba uderzyło ją najmocniej. Nie chodziło już nawet o dziewictwo, pal licho z tym. Sam fakt aktu, który powinien być czymś uświęconym, podniosłym, a ona sprowadziła go do poziomu najniższego – bezmyślnego, naznaczonego tylko chucią. Bez uczucia. Jakiegokolwiek po za uczuciem upojenia alkoholowego.

Była kompletnie naga, większość jej garderoby leżała na drodze drzwi-przedpokój-pokój-łóżko- pomieszana z ubraniami jej towarzysza, który nadal spał. W życiu nie czuła się tak wdzięczna za to, że ktoś ma twardy sen. Wyplątała się z pościeli i chwiejnie wstała. Zakręciło jej się w głowie, zrobiła to zdecydowanie za szybko, szczególnie po wypiciu takiej ilości alkoholu. Złapała ręcznik leżący na szafce i owinęła się nim dokładnie. Usiadła na krześle i stwierdziła, że w życiu nie czuła się tak podle.

Przebłyski zdarzeń nawiedzały jej świadomość, nie umiała ich sensownie spleść, ułożyć, by dały pełny obraz, ale mówiły same za siebie. Spiła się wczoraj i zaciągnęła go do łóżka. Westchnęła i przyłożyła dłoń do czoła. _O ty idiotko. Co narobiłaś najlepszego?_ Tak to jest jak myli się rzeczywistość z fikcją.

Od dawna fantazjowała o Billu, koledze z roku. Wszystko zaczęło się właściwie od snu, który ją kiedyś nawiedził. Przyśnił jej się i to, co się w śnie wydarzyło nie należało do przyzwoitych. Obudziwszy się ze snu, przez chwilę leżała jeszcze i analizowała, co jej się śniło. Jedyną reakcją było parsknięcie i _jesteś niemożliwa._ Ale ziarno zostało zasiane. Nim się spostrzegła zaczęła inaczej na niego patrzeć – _inaczej_ – w sensie, że faktycznie okazał się być atrakcyjny. Od początku nie uważała go za brzydkiego, jednak cudem świata też nie był. Był… normalny, całkiem przeciętny, ale miał w sobie to coś. I to wystarczyło. Jego obecność poprawiała jej humor, czyniła dzień lepszym. Czasem rozmawiali, zdecydowanie o rzeczach dotyczących uczelni. Ani specjalnie nie naciskała, ani on nie wykazywał chęci do zacieśniania kontaktu. Po prostu byli kolegami z roku. A to, że miała do niego słabość naprawdę nie było istotne, bo przecież nie wiązała żadnych nadziei, oczekiwań też nie miała.

Jeśli chodzi o rzeczywistość, bo fantazje rozpalały jej umysł i ciało. Gdyby tak ktoś mógł wejść w jej myśli – z pewnością spaliłaby się z zażenowania. Na szczęście nikt na świecie nie posiadał takiej umiejętności, a więc bez stresu mogła się oddać tym małym przyjemnościom. I czasami stwierdzała, że wyobraźnię to ona ma wybujałą, a zarazem bardzo kreatywną. Owoce jej myśli bywały bardzo soczyste, wyraziste, dorodne… I słodkie. Nie powstydziłby się ich żaden ogrodnik.

Nadal spał, więc jak najciszej potrafiła wzięła pierwsze lepsze ciuchy i czmychnęła do łazienki. Po ekspresowym prysznicu poczuła się odrobinę lepiej, choć nadal wyrzuty sumienia ją paliły. Chociaż większym ogniem paliło ją gardło, spragnione odrobiny wody. W kuchni szybko wyjęła butelkę i wypiła duszkiem jedną czwartą. Niebiosa, jeszcze nigdy woda nie była takim zbawieniem – koiła żar i suchość w ustach. Potrząsnęła głową, _co ją podkusiło?_ Dlaczego akurat wczoraj musiała stracić rozum? I to na dodatek w obecności Billa? Nie potrafiła sobie odpowiedzieć na to pytanie. _Stało się. Nie cofnie czasu. Lepiej, żeby zaczęła myśleć, co się wydarzy, jak się Bill obudzi._ Na samą myśl strach niczym największy syberyjski mróz ściął krew w jej żyłach. Co ma zrobić? Co ma powiedzieć? Co się mówi w takiej sytuacji? Co się powinno powiedzieć, czego nie, co zrobić? Jak się w ogóle ludzie zachowują następnego dnia po wspólnie spędzonej nocy? Zapewne pierwszej i ostatniej. Patrzą na siebie, a może unikają wzroku? Mówią coś szeptem, normalnym tonem, krzyczą? W ogóle coś mówią? Czy milczą, w wymowny sposób lub całkiem zwykły, trochę beznamiętny? A może nie ma poranków, tylko on lub ona znika po spełnionym akcie? I tylko ci, co są upojeni, zasypiają, bo nie mają siły na wstanie?

Czy istnieje jakiś prawidłowy schemat, jakiś kanon postępowania? Instrukcja dotycząca chwil po seksie? Kodeks zachowania, zgodny z normami europejskimi i bezpieczny dla otoczenia, albo inaczej – nieszkodliwy? Wiedziała, że nic takiego nie ma. Gdyby było to już dawno ktoś byłby milionerem.

Wstawiła wodę w czajniku na kawę, ale mimo odrobiny normalności w tej czynności, ręce trzęsły jej się niemiłosiernie. Jakby nagle miała zaawansowanego Parkinsona. Parsknęła, gdy uświadomiła sobie jak dziwne to było porównanie. Po chwili odwrócenia myśli, wszystko wróciło. W pokoju obok nadal spał Bill, jego rzeczy nadal leżały w różnych miejscach, a ona nadal nie miała pomysłu jak to rozwiązać. _Cześć Bill, wiem, że się przespaliśmy razem, ale to nic nie znaczy. Jak się spotkamy jutro na ćwiczeniach to będziemy udawać, ze nic się nie stało. W sumie to nic się nie stało. Tylko pozbieraj swoje rzeczy, twoja bielizna wylądowała chyba koło biurka. O tutaj. No i w ogóle to sorry, że tak wyszło. Nie chciałam._

Przespaliśmy się, i owszem. Udawać będziemy musieli, innego wyjścia nie ma. Może dla ciebie było to jednorazowe, znaczy – ja byłam jednorazowa - i bez znaczenia. Bez jakiegoś większego sensu. Dla mnie nie. I chociaż bez uczuć, to nadal był mój pierwszy raz. I chciałam tego. Piekielnie. Osiągnęłam cel, tylko czy cele powinno się osiągać w taki sposób?

Wszystko zaczęło się zwyczajnie, całkiem niewinnie. Koncert zespołu, na który polowała już od jakiegoś czasu, dobrze wiedząc, że on też go lubi. Lubił jako jedyny z grona jej znajomych. A co za tym szło – od słowa do słowa – zgadali się, że będą sobie towarzyszyć. Znaczy dla Billa to nie było nic specjalnie wielkiego, ot, zwykła sytuacja, po prostu kolejny koncert. I tylko ona się nadmiernie ekscytowała, bo miała spore oczekiwania. Oczywiście zostały one zweryfikowane przez życie.

Nie towarzyszyli sobie tak bezpośrednio, spotkali się dopiero w klubie bezpośrednio przed koncertem. I wtedy zorientowała się, że Bill nie jest sam. Towarzyszyło mu trzech kolegów i nagle poczuła, że jej wizja tego wieczoru rozpada się na milion kawałków. Wszystko to zestresowało ją jeszcze mocniej i już od samego początku popełniała gafę za gafą. Chcąc zaimponować Billowi pogrążała się coraz bardziej i coraz bardziej, aż w końcu stwierdziła, że musi się zamknąć. Zamknęła się i skupiła na innej czynności, równie absorbującej – piciu. Gdy koncert się zaczął była już delikatnie wstawiona i bawiła się wyśmienicie. Doskonały humor został zauważony przez kolegów Billa, bo sam zainteresowany nie zwracał na nią jakiejś większej uwagi. Bolało ją to, ale szum w głowie skutecznie hamował rozmyślania o tym. Podczas setlisty nie żałowała sobie drinków, rozgoryczona całym tym wieczorem.

Nic nie poszło tak jakby chciała.

Woda wrzała, więc zgasiła gaz i zalała kawę. Po chwili wahania dostawiła drugi kubek i zrobiła jeszcze jedną. Ta czynność wydawała jej się abstrakcyjna, nienaturalna. Właśnie zamierzała zaoferować Billowi kawę. I może śniadanie przy okazji, taki komplet. Jak to mówią kolacja ze śniadaniem, dwa w jednym. A że kolacji nie było? Żaden problem, w sumie. Kto by się czepiał takich szczegółów?

Parsknęła, jej własna głupota chyba nigdy nie przestanie jej zdumiewać. Pokręciła głową i zaczęła się zastanawiać, co ma robić. I wtedy usłyszała brzęczenie telefonu, który nie należał do niej. Grał przez kilkanaście sekund i umilkł, ale była pewna, że wystarczająco długo, by obudzić Billa. Poczuła, że drętwieje, spina się, ogarnia ją panika gorsza niż przy egzaminach. Paraliż myśli i ten dziki galop w klatce piersiowej, którego nie potrafiła opanować. Zrobiło jej się słabo, a panika narastała coraz szybciej.

 _Nie._

 _Weź się w garść._

Złapała butelkę wody i zaczęła iść niepewnie do pokoju. Doskonale słyszała, że Bill rozmawia przez telefon. Nie skupiała się na tym, co mówi, ale czy nadal mówi. Gdy skończył, zapukała do pokoju i weszła. Starała się na niego nie patrzeć, ale nie było to możliwe. Fakt, że stał przed nią tak jak go pan Bóg stworzył, rozstrajał jej myśli doszczętnie. Poczuła, że robi się czerwona, więc szybko wyciągnęła ręcznik z szafki i rzuciła w jego stronę. Czy może być jeszcze bardziej żenująca sytuacja od tego?

Panowała między nimi niezręczna cisza. Bill przyodział się w ręcznik, a ona stała z butelką wody w ręce i wahała się, co ma zrobić. Miała ochotę rzucić wszystko i jak najszybciej uciec, ale wiedziała, że to nie jest żadne wyjście. Odchrząknęła zatem i powiedziała, unikając jego wzroku

\- Przyniosłam ci wodę… - Urwała, bo jej głos zdradzał, jak bardzo była zdenerwowana. – Łazienka jest po prawej, do twojej dyspozycji. – Uniosła oczy i widziała, że patrzy na nią. – I zrobiłam też kawę.

Zdezerterowała i uciekła, rzucając w niego butelką. Jego refleks uchronił go od oberwania. _Brawo, kolejny strzał w kolano._ Niezbyt inteligentne wyjście, ale jeszcze moment i popłakałaby się na środku tego pokoju. Cała ta sytuacja zaczęła ją przerastać.

Stanęła w kuchni, plecami do korytarza. Słyszała tylko, jak wchodzi do łazienki. Oparła się o blat i próbowała uspokoić oddech. _Wdech, wydech._ Nigdy nie podejrzewała, że prysznic w łazience może być taki głośny. _Wdech, wydech._ Zamknęła oczy i powróciło do niej to, o czym chciała zapomnieć.

Próbowała poukładać wszystkie kawałki w całość. Tak do końca nie wiedziała, jak to się stało, że w ogóle Bill ją odprowadzał.

Nie, wyprowadziła się z błędu, wiedziała doskonale dlaczego.

Mieszkał ulicę dalej, a ona zapewne mu została wepchnięta jako dodatek do powrotu. No bo przecież holowanie totalnie pijanej dziewczyny jest szczytem marzeń każdego mężczyzny. Zamiast bawić się w klubie, musiał zabawić się w niańkę. Z jednej strony była mu wdzięczna, że się zaopiekował nią w stanie totalnego poniżenia, lecz z drugiej...

Przebłyski, jak stali przed blokiem.. Próbowała mu przekazać, że nie da rady wejść na górę. Pomógł jej, ale nie pamiętała, czy coś mówił, jaką miał minę. Czy ona coś paplała, nic. Miała wielką pustkę w głowie, coś chyba jeszcze gorszego od urwanego filmu. I później urywki, jak otwiera drzwi, jak się całują. Napadła na niego? Wlany w siebie alkohol spotęgował jej odwagę i osłabił jego możliwość obrony. Nie protestował, a jeśli nawet, zrobił to za słabo. I tak oto tym sposobem trafili do łóżka. Mniej więcej. Trudno było jej odtworzyć dokładniejszy przebieg zdarzeń, skoro pamiętała tylko kawałki. Ostatecznie jednak uprawiali seks. I tym razem nie wydarzył się tylko w jej umyśle.

Prysznic ucichł, a ona poczuła, że panika narasta.

 _Weź się w garść do cholery. Nie zachowuj się jak dziecko._

Odwróciła się do lodówki, wyjęła jajka, pomidory i masło. Próbowała tymi czynnościami oddalić myśli, które jej się kotłowały. Położyła je na blacie, świadoma, ze zaraz Bill wyjdzie z łazienki. Wzięła nóż i rozkroiła pomidora na pół. Zamek kliknął, drzwi się otworzyły i pojawił się w nich. Widziała kątem oka, ze zbliża się do kuchni.

\- Powiedziałaś, że zrobiłaś kawę. Mógłbym prosić? – Mówił cicho, ale i tak zaskoczyło ją to. Przekręciła się o sto osiemdziesiąt stopni i chcąc mu podać kubek mocno przecięła się nożem.

Kilkanaście sekund później stała w głębokim szoku i patrzyła na rozbitą porcelanę, rozlaną kawę i swoją rękę, z której literalnie lała się krew. Bill chciał podejść, ale gdy zobaczył, że mimowolnie się cofa, cały czas trzymając feralny nóż, powiedział do niej:

\- Może oddaj mi nóż. Nie chcemy następnej tragedii.

Te słowa ją otrzeźwiły i szybko odłożyła nóż. Ogarnęło ją przerażenie, nie wiedziała, co ma najpierw zrobić – opatrzyć rękę, zetrzeć kawę czy powiedzieć coś do Billa.

\- Musimy opatrzyć twoją dłoń. – Suchy ton chłopaka zadziałał jak szpileczka, ale zasłużyła sobie. Co ona wyprawia od wczoraj? Z chwili na chwilę pogrążając się coraz bardziej i bardziej. – Gdzie masz plastry?

 _Weź się w garść._

Otworzyła szafkę i wyjęła z niej kilka plastrów i ostatni kawałek gazy. Drżącymi rękami polała ranę wodą utlenioną, paliło tak, że aż łzy pojawiły się w jej oczach. Próbowała je zniwelować, ale z marnym rezultatem.

\- Głupota powinna boleć. – Chciała rozładować trochę sytuację, ale chłopak nawet nie zwrócił uwagi na jej słowa, zajęty opatrywaniem jej dłoni. Gdy skończył, rozejrzał się wokół siebie i pokręcił głową. W tej chwili poczuła się już zupełnie jak idiotka.

 _Co on sobie musi teraz o niej myśleć?_ Przygryzła wargę, ale przecież doskonale znała odpowiedź.

* * *

 **Wyznanie**

Siedziała i przytrzymując rękę, patrzyła, jak Bill nalewa sobie kawy. Jego twarz była praktycznie beznamiętna. Sama nie wiedziała, co mu może chodzić po głowie. Ale w gruncie rzeczy chyba nie chciała wnikać, bo przeczuwała, że myśli odbiegały od pozytywnych.

Gdy skończył, odwrócił się od blatu i przez chwilę wydawało jej się, że widziała wahanie. Ostatecznie został w tym samym miejscu i wziął łyk kawy. Panowała między nimi cisza, która została przerwana przez muzyczkę z telefonu. Do Billa ktoś ponownie dzwonił. Odstawił kubek i poszedł po telefon.

Odczuła ulgę, ale wiedziała, że to krótkotrwały efekt. Zamiast się katować myślami, postanowiła dokończyć śniadanie, zaczynała już powoli umierać z głodu. Zraniona ręka utrudniała trochę czynności, ale nie takie rzeczy w życiu robiła.

Wybiła jajka i zaczęła je mieszać, prawie nie zauważając, że Bill wrócił. Dopiero jego dłoń sięgająca po kubek ją przywróciła do rzeczywistości. Spojrzała na niego zdziwiona, ale otrząsnęła się momentalnie.

\- Jadasz jajecznicę? – Błahe pytanie, które kosztowało ją wiele poświęcenia.

\- Jadam.

Odstawiła miskę z jajkami i wzięła pomidora. Wpatrywała się w niego, intensywnie myśląc nad czymś, Bill sączył kawę.

\- Bill… - zaczęła i urwała.

 _Nie, nie da rady._

\- Chciałabym cię przeprosić. – Gardło miała ściśnięte niby sznurkiem, głos z trudem wydobywał się na zewnątrz. Nie odważyła się spojrzeć na niego, ale czuła na sobie jego wzrok. – Nie byłam sobą wczoraj.

\- Zauważyłem. – Szybka odpowiedź zaburzyła jej koncentrację.

Rozkroiła pomidora na połówki, później na ćwiartki, a ćwiartki na cząstki, cały czas milcząc. Skończywszy, odłożyła nóż i oparła się dłońmi o blat.

\- Chciałabym cię przeprosić. – Powtórzyła. – Nie byłam sobą wczoraj. Ale… - Podniosła wzrok i spojrzała Billowi w oczy. – Ale nie żałuję. Nie żałuję niczego. I chciałabym, żebyś to wiedział. Możemy udawać, że nic się nie wydarzyło, pewnie będziemy. Możemy się nawet nie znać.

Zaskoczyła go. Widziała szok w jego oczach.

\- Jednak ja niczego nie żałuję. To, co się stało nie było najmądrzejsze i pewnie uznasz mnie za totalną idiotkę. Trudno, najwyżej nie będziemy rozmawiać ze sobą do końca studiów. A może rozpowiesz wszystkim i będę musiała zmienić uczelnię. Nie mam pojęcia co zrobisz, ani co pomyślisz. Nie mam wpływu na ciebie. Ale mam wpływ na siebie.

Umilkła i spuściła wzrok. Słyszała, że odkłada kubek, wychodzi z kuchni. Kilkanaście sekund później trzasnęły drzwi wejściowe.

Nie żeby się to była jakaś niespodzianka.

Poczuła się lepiej. Chociaż może przekreśliła wszystko, ale w gruncie rzeczy było jej wszystko jedno.

Odłożyła wszystko do lodówki, zamknęła drzwi i wróciła do łóżka. Pościel nadal pachniała Billem.


End file.
